


Liveshow Lover

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, it's just cute i guess, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: Dan’s doing a liveshow, and people want to see Phil. Fair enough, until Phil says something. Or moreso calls Dan a pet name without even realising.





	Liveshow Lover

People flocked to their phones, tablets and laptops when they saw Dan unexpectedly go live. He hadn’t tweeted, and it had been over a month since his last one, leaving people a little suspicious of what might be in store for them and what they’d be talking about. As usual, he was using YouNow and the chat was rolling uncontrollably with questions and people dying to be noticed – nothing other than the usual really.

“Hi guys!” Dan waved at the webcam, sparking everyone to comment various greetings for him on both the YouNow chat and the YouTube one. People sent in premium messages asking why there was a liveshow and to tell Dan something they desperately wanted. “I take it that you all want to know what made me go live all of a sudden, no warning given?” He leaned his chin on his fist, watching how people responded with frantic speed.

“Now, you’re all expecting something exciting, aren’t you? I just missed you guys, and Mr Phil did something incredibly stupid that I felt you all needed to know about. It was a bit of a ramble. Phil had gone to the store and went to pick up some groceries instead of ordering them online. While he was there, he dropped a 4-pint carton of milk onto the floor, the plastic split, and it went everywhere. All while he was on the phone to Dan about what they were going to eat that evening. Typical, really. Phil had run home in a flustered mess and they watched some horror movies and ate pizza to try and get his mind from it for a while. He was lucky no one saw him, there was no one to video him or to laugh or tell him he needed to pay for it.

The obvious question was: why did they need 4-pints of milk? The answer to that was: it was because Phil’s parents were coming to stay, and they drank a whole lot of tea. They were only going to be there a few days and Phil was convinced that they needed that much milk to suffice. But who even drank that much? Dan didn’t know, he just wanted to get a pint of milk and he would run down to the corner shop if there was anymore needed. But no, Phil had to try and get more than needed, and then he didn’t even get any milk, he just scurried home to hide in a bundle of duvets.

People cooed in the chat, they loved the little domestic story of the day they’d have. Phil must’ve loved it too because he’d tuned in to watch the stream. This didn’t go unnoticed by Dan. “Now I’ve finished with that little story, everyone say hello to the one and only AmazingPhil, who is watching this story time.” He didn’t try and hide the blush that was across his face when he read out Phil’s name.

A load of comments rolled in telling Dan to call Phil in on the stream, he just rolled his eyes and nodded. “Phil? I need something, can you come here a sec?” It was visible that Dan didn’t know whether to look in Phil’s general direction or to say it to the camera, so he opted for half and half.

Less than a minute later, Phil’s voice was heard on the stream. “What do you need, love?” The entire chat blew up, people were freaking out about Phil calling Dan ‘love’. Seemingly unfazed by it, Dan just asked if he could get him a glass of water. It wasn’t that Dan was unfazed by it, he just hadn’t caught on to what Phil had called him.

He looked at the chat, pulled a face, and then realised what had happened. “Why did Phil call me ‘love’?” He read out one of the questions from the chat. “Because we love each other, maybe that’s why?” He poked his tongue out from between his teeth, “And, unintentionally, Phil just told the world that!” His eyes went from his monitor for a second, showing blatantly that Phil was there. Everyone could imagine his expression, scared with a hint of relief, and they just wanted to see him. People spammed the comments with ‘Bring Phil!!!’, causing Dan to roll his eyes and beckon him over anyway.

Since everyone now knew, no doubt it had been screen-recorded and giffed multiple times already, Phil came on camera and curled up beside Dan. That set off people squealing about how cute they were and that they were happy they could finally be so open about it.

Dan continued to rant on about his usual topics – especially a new Netflix show that he’d recently gotten into – and the hour passed ridiculously quickly.

“Anything else you want to know?” He watched the chat for questions, and one stood out to him. “Are you the happiest you’ve ever been?” Without saying anything, Dan nodded, then looked down at Phil. “I better be going now, I haven’t eaten, and I prefer food over you guys. Bye!” Phil waved as he said it and the screen went white.


End file.
